


Working for the alphas

by alphano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphano/pseuds/alphano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elite spies also known as the Alphas are in need for a programmer/hacker and Stiles finds himself in a position, where he just can't refuse the new job offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time for breakfast

It was long since Stiles had such a peaceful morning. He allowed himself to get up late, he made himself waffles and drank a lot of coffee, which he shouldn’t have, but since Stiles was a programmer it was practically impossible not to drink coffee, even though he always had this enormous stack of energy. But to anyone that has ever programmed something it was clear that you needed coffee to help you get through all the bugs in your code. It really bothered him, that even though the code was written and it should be acting perfectly, it never did. And then he found that he had forgotten a semicolon somewhere and of course all hell broke loose because in programming forgetting a semicolon is almost as bad as dividing by zero. And as he taught himself over the years to never ever divide by zero and if tempted to divide by zero use the limit to zero, he never taught himself not to forget a freaking semicolon in his long codes.

So yes, Stiles needed to sleep in, especially after the coding that he had done the previous night, because after making a stupid bet with Isaac and Scott about his coding abilities he spent the time, when he should be developing another code for work, proving to his two idiotic friends, that he was more than capable to rise up to their challenge. But as it was, his program for work was due in three days and he only realized that when he had six days left and only half the code finished as it should be. So he did what he always did in case of an emergency - he locked himself inside, blocked all contact with the outer world and stocked himself on snacks, breakfast food and coffee. All that combined helped him finish his code the previous night and hence the sleeping in.

But after finishing off him waffles and wanting to eat something else, because he was starving, Stiles came to the cruel realization, that there was no more food in the entire apartment, and he knew that for sure, because after raiding it, it now looked like world war three had just taken place in it. The problem was, that he felt so comfortable in his sweatpants and an oversized T-Shirt, that he really didn’t feel like changing to a smear-free attirement. Though after his stomach made a demanding growl, Stiles decided he was even too lazy to cook, so he changed to jeans and a knock-knock-knock Penny T-Shirt and headed down to the nearest diner to get some good breakfast on. Well more like lunch, since it was three o’clock in the afternoon.

“Hi, Penny!” he greeted the waitress at the diner and she just smiled at his shirt and disappeared to the back of the diner, muttering someone about Stiles being an idiot and that she would never serve him again.

“I love you too, you know!” he shouted after her and sat behind his beloved table in the far-left corner of the diner. He started going through the menu, even though he already knew he will order the best cheeseburger in town, but he just needed something to do. And OK maybe he was always bugging his dad that he wasn’t living healthy and now Stiles wasn’t exactly living healthy, but he just craved food and threw anything and everything he liked into himself when he needed food. And breakfast food was one of his favorites, that’s why he sometimes went a week not eating anything else but breakfast food. 

To this point now his stomach was getting really grumpy and owing to the fact that there weren’t a lot of customers in, and the ones that were knew Stiles well by now, he started knocking on his table - three knocks followed by “Penny” three times. Of course that was when Penny the waitress came rushing out the back and almost threw a plate on Stiles’ table.

“I swear to god Stiles, one day I will murder you because of your knocking! I mean who does that? Who makes a shirt just to annoy a person?” Stiles’ jaw dropped after those words, even though Penny just brought him exactly what he wanted to order and there was now a delicious cheeseburger in front of him, but he just couldn’t think of food first when she said words like that.

“Oh my god Penny, you have just stabbed a knife in my poor weak little heart. How can you not know that this is a quote from one of the best TV shows ever and it’s done regularly by one dr. Sheldon Cooper?! I shall never look at you the same!” He gave out a dramatic sigh and started pretending he was going to faint, when Penny hit him lightly over the head.

“Eat your food Stilinski.” She gave him a smile and then went to mind her own business.

Stiles was still shocked by the fact that Penny, his waitress Penny, didn’t know about where the quote was coming from and it was one of the epic ones. If there was one thing Stiles loved besides breakfast food, it was quotes. He threw them around every time possible and when he couldn’t quote, he threw around references to different movies, TV shows, comics and even books. But that was not the time to concentrate on educating Penny about the fine TV shows that were currently running on television. No, that was a time to enjoy his delicious cheeseburger and enjoy it he did. People threw amused looks at him when he first bit into the burger, letting out sounds of sheer pleasure. 

He finished the burger waay too soon for his taste, but his tummy was satisfied and he got a text from his boss, that he’d like to skype with him about the code, that he had sent in that night, so he paid the bill and left the diner, intending to go home. But he never got home, because just a few meters after he exited the diner, a black van stopped on the curb of the street next to him and strong hands pulled him in, forcing a black bag over his head. He wanted to say something, but then he felt a sharp pinch of a needle piercing the skin of his arm and he was knocked out.


	2. Big white room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is being interrogated by no one else than Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks and just for reading my story, I love you all! <3

Stiles’ head hurt, but he didn’t know why. In fact all of his body was aching, like he just slept in a very uncomfortable position for a week. And his arms were in such a strange position behind his back and no matter what he tried to do, he couldn’t move them to the front, because there was something cold around each of his wrists. 

Then he remembered what happened and opened his eyes forcefully, but had to close them back right away, because the light was too strong for his eyes and everything just seemed this sterile shade of white. This time around he decided to open his eyes really slowly, to not shock his eyes again and to get used to the whiteness of the space. Oh god, why was everything so white? As he looked around he found out that even the desk and his chair were entirely white and it just gave him a headache. In fact the only things not white in the room were him with his clothing and a man, dressed entirely in black, which matched his dark hair and the stubble growing on his face.

As soon as that man noticed, that Stiles had been conscious, he pushed himself from the wall, on which he was leaning, and made a beeline to the table.

“Mr. Stilinski...” he started with an annoyed and a grumpy voice. “I am guessing you know why you are here. Now tell me what information you have stolen from us.”

Stiles looked at that man in confusion. Not that his confused stare could ever compete with the way the unknown man was glaring at him and it seemed like the stare of that man alone could cut through rocks. But the problem was Stiles really didn’t know why he was, wherever the hell he was, and he just couldn’t answer with anything else but a huge gulp, when the man’s hand came crashing down to the table, because Stiles didn’t answer him for like ten seconds.

“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles flinched nervously and he was afraid OK? The guy looked like he could crush him in a second after all and for him sarcasm was his only defense, but he had little hope that sarcasm would work, when he was getting a scare that could kill him.

“You broke into confidential files of our establishment,” the guy said with a snarl. “What did you take?” 

Stiles looked at him with confusion at first, but then a lightbulb went on in his brain: “Ooooh, that. Don’t worry I wasn’t stealing anything, I was just proving my friends, that I am able to break into government databases, but I wasn’t stealing anything, I just showed them their files, which were of no importance really. Wait, you work for the government? Because this doesn’t look like an interrogation room in a station, and believe me I know how and interrogation room looks like. Not that I’d know, because I was arrested before, see my dad was a sheriff...” 

“SHUT UP!” The scream from the man, who was interrogating him, broke of Stiles’ rambling and it seemed like the guy was getting a headache from Stiles’ constant flow of words. “We know all there is to know about you.” There was a little surprise on the guy’s face, because he told Stiles that, like he shouldn’t have told him that, but Stiles didn’t even notice that, because he was too surprised at that statement, because he never imagined some government organization would pay close attention to him, let alone arrest him.

“Now that you have reminded me of my right to remain silent, can I also get my right to get a lawyer and a phone-call?” Stiles asked with a little more courage, but at first he only got a low growl in response. The guy seriously looked like he was contemplating struggling Stiles, just because he wouldn’t shut up, and that made Stiles to actually shut up for a few seconds. Then the guy started laughing.

Stiles looked at him with a puzzled expression, which made the guy laugh even more, but that was a cold laugh. “Oh mister Stilinski, you have no rights here, but the ones we approve. And believe me, there will be no lawyers or phone-calls or anything really, until you tell me what I want to know.”

That situation didn’t suit Stiles at all. He was used to policeman threats, hell he got them all his life, but in his opinion, this was more a threat of a criminal, than someone, who worked for the government. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. “Look, I have told you the truth. It was a bet. I didn’t look at anything else but my friends’ files. Then I stopped looking.”

The answer didn’t seem to please the guy though, because he got behind Stiles unbelievably fast, forced him to stand up and then shoved him onto the table from behind, twisting his cuffed wrists in an unbelievably uncomfortable position.

“Look if we were a couple, I’d let you do this, but...” His words were interrupted by the guy adding more pressure and making Stiles squirm with discomfort. Well more like pain.

That’s when another person entered the room, but Stiles couldn’t see him or her, because the guy that was holding him on the table, was really making him feel pain and the entrance of that person didn’t seem to disturb him. “Stop lying and speak up, or you’ll be feeling far worse pain,” he heard whispered into his ear.

But that was when the third person in the room decided to speak up: “Well, well Derek, leave our young friend’s hands alone, we might find them useful.” That made the guy, Derek, loosen the grip on him and Stiles could get a look at the guy. He let out a gasp, because the guy was obviously blind, but still had such strong pull on this gorilla here, even though he knew mind was more powerful than muscles. Well, if you weren’t the target of all the school’s bullies that is.

“You must excuse Derek here, he is one of our most... ah, violent ones.”


	3. Boss fight

Saying that Stiles was confused would be a huge understatement. Because if there was a superlative for confusion one must have used that. Or someone has used a confundus charm on him just like in Harry Potter. Except that unfortunately the Harry Potter world was imaginary. He checked. Twice. And got bullied a lot the first time around, since he was still in high school at that time and word had somehow gotten out that he had proof the Harry Potter series was just a story. OK he got bullied anyway, but the jerk Jackson made his life a living hell after that. Seriously Stiles didn’t understand why the smartest and hottest girl in their year was going out with Jackson. Was still going out with him. Or you know, had gotten engaged to the world’s biggest jackass.

However Lydia’s relationship wasn’t his problem right now, the gorilla guy and the blind guy were. And although the gorilla guy loosened his grip on him, Stiles still wasn’t able to move much. However he was able to look the blind guy into his eyes, or you know, glasses.

“What do you want from me?” he demanded once again, this time not addressing the gorilla named Derek, since Stiles was able to put two and two together and know that the blind guy was in charge.

But the blind guy just smiled and walked to the seat opposite of Stiles and sitting down even though Stiles was still pressed against the table.

“We just want to know what you stole from the government. Because no one just breaks all of it’s defenses for fun. So Stiles, what did you take from us?”

“I didn’t take anything from you. I took the best pizza in town from Scott and Isaac though.” OK so maybe smart mouthing was a bad idea, since he was pushed into the table again and wow that will definitely bruise.

“Answer to Deucalion you idiot,” growled the guy behind him, but his boss, what did he just call him Deucalion? Well his boss just raised a hand which consequentially lessened Stiles’ pain and smiled yet again. Seriously that guy was creepy.

“Let’s leave our young friend alone for a while Derek, shall we? Maybe he will reconsider and tell us the truth.”

With that being said Derek released Stiles, yet left his hands cuffed and both him and Deucalion left the room. Fan-fucking-tastic! What was he supposed to do? Contemplate life? Because they didn’t have to lock him in a freaking big white room just to make him do that. He knew several of his life choices were bad without it. Like for example playing with government servers for fun. And he was sure he was going to lose his job since he was supposed to be at a Skype meeting and his boss hated late people. Great. He was going to kill Scott and Isaac when these idiots here release him.

Probably only twenty or so seconds passed since the two idiots who were interrogating him left the room, but Stiles’ brain was already going into overdrive. So he started pacing. What tortured him the most was that the entire room was completely white and that there was no clock, only a mirror and he saw enough movies to know the people on the other side could see him. So he did the mature thing and showed them his tongue.

OK so that was maybe a wrong move since the second he did that all the lights went out and now he couldn’t see anything. So there were two options: to stay still and not get hurt or to continue pacing and risk hitting the table or any of the two chairs. Stiles seriously contemplated the second option since he hated being still if there wasn’t a computer in front of him, but the darkness won. After all he would probably managed to kill himself if he continued to pace around.

There was only one thing he could do now that he sat down on the floor and that was to get rid of that stupid cuffs. He didn’t try doing that for a long time, not since he was a kid and accidentally cuffed himself with his father’s handcuffs when he was a child and that time he had his hands cuffed in front of him, not behind him. But growing up around cops with handcuffs taught him a few tricks and after a long while his hands were free.

What he wasn’t prepared for was the light going on again and that blinded him for a while. It was long enough for the gorilla Derek to have him pinned against the wall.

“And you want us to believe that you are harmless. Start talking now or I will rip your throat out with my teeth.” 


	4. The truth and nothing but the truth

“Wow, do you have some kind of a throat fetish or something?” Stiles mocked the gorilla even though he was in no position to make fun of… well anyone really. But it would be very uncharacteristic of him not to come up with a smart remark. And then pay for it. Which he was doing right away, because the gorilla pushed him against the wall even harder. He was pretty sure he could hear something ringing, he (including his head) was pushed so hard.

“OK, OK. You want to know what I did on the servers?”

As if on cue the blind guy entered back into the room and sat down, while Stiles was still pinned against the wall.

“I made a bet with my two best friends that I was capable enough to break into a secure server and because government should have the top security our deal was to break into one of those. As proof I would show them their files and as reward they bought me pizza.” So maybe he was stupid, sue him. Even listening to himself made him feel like a stupid little idiot and since the idea was Scott’s he should never have gotten along with it, but he did. And he was pretty sure the gorilla guy rolled his eyes. But since the blind one had all the power in his hands, Stiles was focused on him.

“Very well. You leave for Washington in two hours. Welcome to our team Stiles.”

His mouth flew open and before he could even scream out a _”What the hell is happening?”_ the blind guy left the room and the gorilla released him. And then pushed a cellphone in his hands.

“Because Deucalion is nice he is letting you make two calls: to your dad and to your one of your friends. You tell them you got promoted and have to move across the country and that you got a big project and will probably be working on it 24/7. Be ready to go in one hour and 40 minutes.”

Stiles just stared at him and for once he found no words to say. What the hell was going on? Who were they to tell him he was leaving for Washington? And what were they thinking he would actually go along with it? In this whole mess Stiles didn’t even notice that the gorilla named Derek left the room. He was just looking at the phone in his hands and wondered what to do to tell them to fuck off. His first instinct was to throw the phone against the glass mirror/window. So he did just that.

“What the fuck do you all think you are??? I am never going to Washington, especially not with the lot of you! Let me out you fucking pigs! Neandertals!”

The reaction was once again immediate. The gorilla came back into the room, grabbed his scalp, though not really painfully and put a couple of pictures on the table. All of Stiles’ dad.

“Listen to me you little idiot. You will go along with our plan or the man on the picture, your dad, will pay the price. So make your decision now: work for your country and go to Washington with us, or let your father pay the price and rot in prison for a long time since you broke all kinds of laws when you hacked into that server. I bet the guys in prison will love a face like yours.”

They threatened his dad… They hit Stiles where it hurt the most… He wouldn’t care if they threatened him, but his dad… He was one of the three people Stiles would do anything for and he cared about him the most. His hands started trembling and he could feel a panic attack building up inside of him. He squashed the pictures on the table and then sunk onto the chair. There was only one thing to do. Only one way to save his dad. Because even if he fought them, even if he told his dad to hide and go to safety, it wouldn’t work. Namely his dad would be too proud, but if those people were really working for the government his dad would never be safe.

He noticed there was another phone on the desk and this time it was his phone. Like they knew what he would do with the first one… With his hands still trembling he unloced the phone and hit dial.

“Hey dad, guess what? I got a promotion…”


	5. New town, new “job”

So Stiles was moved to Washington. Literally moved. They even blindfolded him all the way to the airplane and then again when the airplane landed. It was all like some bad TV show about secret agencies really. He even bitched about it and refused to move unless they took off his blindfold, but in response he was thrown over the gorilla’s back and thrown into the kidnap van again. His life was really great. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he was doing all of this so his father would be safe.

Things didn’t improve as they took off his blindfold in Washington. So the gorilla Derek was hot, but that was about the only positive thing. He got a freaking cell (or apartment as Derek called it) and he didn’t have one Batman hoodie, just some lame ass black clothes with no witty comments on them. Not to mention there was no plaid. The only bright thing was his computer, or Baby, as he immediately started calling it.

“Oh Baby look at you. You are so beautiful, you know. We’re gonna have so much fun together, I’m going to treat you so nicely and…” A cough interrupted his sweet talk with his new found love. The cough belonged to Derek and Stiles could see his eyebrow was raised in a are-you-for-real way. 

“Do you mind, Baby and I are having a moment?” He didn’t have to like the circumstances, he just had to work for them. That meant Stiles could still be a little bitch and no one interrupted his sweet, sweet time with a computer. Especially a computer as sexy (yes sexy!) as that. His comment only earned him a sigh.

“Look, I am your handler until we are sure you are committed to the cause. So do me a favor and stop acting like an idiot.” Great, Stiles had a babysitter. And OK the guy was hot, but really? A babysitter?

“So what you are saying is that you are my pimp?” Stiles just couldn’t pass the opportunity to make that comment and grin like a maniac when the gorilla’s eyebrows started doing an expressive dance. But then he was bend over the table once again. And he knew the smart thing would be to be quiet, however Stiles was known not to make the smartest decisions, especially when the smart decision would be to be quiet.

“Hey there big boy! I told you I am all for fun and games, but Baby here will get jealous.” And just to add something extra to the comment, Stiles wiggled his ass against Derek. And was a bit surprised by the reaction. But before he could even comment on anything, Derek released him.

“Your first assignment is on the computer and then be in the training rooms in two hours.” Then Derek just walked away and Stiles had no way to entertain himself and try not to think about the mess he was in. But you know, then there was Baby, his lovely supercomputer and he lost track of time. So he was forcibly being dragged from the computer and that pierced through his heart, because he had so many memories of his father dragging him from the computer he couldn’t even bitch about it.

“Do you not know the concept of time? Kali is pissed right now and since I’m your handler she is also pissed with me.” It was Derek again. Seriously was that guy going to be the only one communicating with him?

The second he got to the training rooms, he wished to cancel his last thought though, because there was a scary looking woman in the middle of a padded room.

“You are late,” she stated simply and gave him one of the scariest smiles he ever saw.

“Umm what exactly am I late for?” he wondered and soon got a response by being knocked over. Why was everyone so violent here? Seriously it was like they were animals.

“Defense lessons honey. Lesson number one: don’t let your guard down.”

Stiles wanted to get up, but she was pinning him to the floor only with her foot. A bare foot.

“When was the last time you had a manicure?” That comment earned him a kick in the ribs.

“Lesson number two: your attackers won’t like smart little comments.”


End file.
